Freshman
by geek179
Summary: Damian and Colin are freshman at Gotham North and share their first day of lunch together. Light slash.


Damian Wayne was not a happy camper. Well, technically, he wasn't a camper and he would probably threaten bodily harm upon someone if they referred to him as such, but, needless to say, he wasn't the happiest freshman at Gotham north.

Now why was Gotham's richest child going to a public high school? Well, Grayson had guessed it was a certain redhead and the Arabic boy had denied it liberally, meaning it was most likely true. Unfortunately, the ginger boy just wasn't smart enough to pull off going to the elite Gotham Academy on a scholarship without it looking extremely suspicious.

Long story short, Damian was now wandering through all the other freshman looking oddly out of place in his fancy black pants, crisp collared blue shirt, gelled black hair, and oddly enough red converse. His fellow freshman were all sitting on the grass enjoying their lunches in short shorts, saggy jeans, disturbingly tight shirts, and/or strange graphic T's. He had lost Colin amongst this chaos already and was not very happy about it, as has already been pointed out.

Catching sight of the mop of red hair that was his goal, Damian quickly made his way over with minimal pushing and shoving, well for him. Upon reaching his friend, he kicked the ginger's backpack away from him and easily sank into its place. The dark haired boy immediately glowered at the backpack. It was a faded brown that couldn't have looked nice when it was bought never mind now. The middle pockets zipper was broken, so the pocket could only open halfway, and it had the added bonus of having one of the straps torn off so the carrier had to carry it on one shoulder. Honestly, why wouldn't Colin just let him buy him a new backpack?

"So D, how was your morning?" Damian turned his eyes on Colin as he interrupted his thoughts. The freckled boy was wearing a Gotham Knights T-shirt that was obviously a few sizes too big, baggy jeans with the knees worn away and sneakers that looked like they were a lost cause. "I'm glad we have so many classes together, aren't you?" Colin asked with a bit of ketchup running down his lip from the questionable hotdog that the school had severed him.

"Of course," The dark haired boy replied haughtily. "I need someone to hold a conversation with that I do not feel the need to shove out the nearest window." He was not going to tell Colin that he had hacked the school system to have them be put into mostly the same classes the same classes. After all, if he put them together in everything it would be suspicious.

The other boy laughed slightly making the ketchup move slightly further down his lip. "That's very not nice D."

"-tt- I am not a 'very nice' person as you put it, Wilks," Damian drawled as he unwrapped the sandwich Pennyworth had packed him. As if he would eat the school lunch.

Colin seemed not to share his companion's opinions as he practically devoured his hotdog. "But you're nice to me," he pointed out around his mouthful of food. Damian merely raised an eyebrow and began to eat his sandwich with, admitably, a bit more class.

"-tt- That has absolutely noting to do with this conversation," Damian finally stated after swallowing and handing Colin a napkin before he fell into the urge to just lick it off. "Are your teachers adequate?"

"Yup," the freckled boy answered, popping his P, and then biting into a large apple. "I never knew someone could be so excited about Latin," he garbled around his food. "But Mr. V seems to be really into it. I think I might actually like that class this year!" Latin and Spanish were the only languages offered at Gotham North and Colin had been impressed by all the myths so he had to take it. Damian claimed that he was already fluent in Spanish so it would simply be a waste of time to take it, and had followed the gingers lead.

"Yes, he seems rather… optimistic," Damian commented, taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Not always a bad thing, D," Colin pointed out. "I mean, look at Mr. Grayson!"

"-tt- Grayson has absolutely nothing to do with our foreign language teacher." Damian took the last bite of his sandwich. "Why do you always insist on bring up my 'family'?"

"Because your family is so cool!"

The bell suddenly rang shrilly. The students all got up with groans and complaints and started to vacate the football field to move into the school.

"Where are you going, Wilks?" Damian ignored the fact that he knew this was one of the few classes they didn't share and he the ginger was going to Foundations of Art while he was heading to some god-awful ceramics class Grayson had managed to somehow sneak into his schedule. Then, the last class of today they were both in separate biology rooms. What an awful afternoon.

"Oh, um," Colin squinted at his wrinkled schedule. "Foundations of art in 115, then biology in 217. What about you?"

"Ceramics in 124 then biology in 206," Damian rattled off as he packed his bag and shouldered it. Then he leaned down and grabbed the faded bag that he hated with a passion and swung it over his other shoulder.

Colin looked up from picking up his lunch tray to throw away, and smiled when he saw the Arabic boy. "I can carry my own bag, Dami."

"You obviously are already carrying something, Wilks," the boy huffed. "And the route to my classroom goes right past yours. There is no reason I cannot carry this insult to a backpack."

As they walked back into the school, Colin smiled, understanding that this was Damian speak for 'I wanted to do something nice, deal with it.' He liked that he spoke fluent Damian.

After the ginger had deposited his trash into the bins and started to make his way into the school next to the boy carrying his backpack, he felt a hand intertwine with his.

At his companions questioning look, Damian scowled like he was the biggest idiot in the world. "-tt- Honestly Wilks, with all these people we are going to be separated, and I will have to hunt you down to return this filth on my shoulder and I do not need to inconvenience myself."

The hazel eyed boy grinned widely while the blue eye boy's scowl deepened, but their hands were clenched more tightly together.

"Here is 115, Wilks," Damian announced, as if there was not a big sign next to the door announcing just that. The boy slipped off the older backpack and put it over Colin's shoulder. Then he, as fast as possible, planted a chaste kiss on his boyfriend of a month's mouth. Suddenly deciding that wasn't enough, the kiss began to grow a bit less chaste, but before anything too interesting could happen, Damian pulled away and swore loudly at the bell signifying the start of the class.

"We will rendezvous at my motorcycle after biology," Damian called over his shoulder, walking quickly towards his class.

"Kay, D!" Colin called back happily before going into his new class.

Yes, this afternoon would be quite boring.


End file.
